Queen Vigilance
Queen Vigilance was the queen of the NightWing tribe in the time of Darkstalker in Darkstalker (Legends). During the welcoming celebration for the SeaWings, she had been described by Darkstalker as speaking very little and allowing other dragons to fill in the spaces in conversation, which was a trick to make others fear her. Queen Vigilance tried to find out everything that could happen about the NightWing/IceWing war by hiring Clearsight as her top seer. Vigilance knew that Clearsight possessed unusually strong foresight, so she used the NightWing dragonet to her advantage. She also tried to kill Darkstalker by sending the assassin, Quickdeath, after him. This was after Allknowing, her previous top seer, told her that Darkstalker would kill her in the future. She was described as being a tad greedy and prone to throwing parties every other minute. She invited important dragons to these parties, and often invited Darkstalker, Foeslayer and Arctic, but never Whiteout, as she was an obvious hybrid. Her name resembled her personality, as she was a vigilant and just ruler in her own eyes. She was said to be very manipulating, especially to her daughters, who haven't challenged her for the throne, letting her rule for a number of years; however, it was foreseen that one of Vigilance's daughters could challenge her in 10 years from that time, but it was highly unlikely that she would succeed. Clearsight commented that like Snowfox, Vigilance "had no problem with wiping out entire tribes." Appearance She was described to have "darting ink black eyes" which were "very suspecting." In addition to that, she also had diamonds embedded under her wings and also wore an obsidian crown. She was also described as very imposing as none of her daughters had challenged her in the past years. If they did, she most likely killed them. Family Tree Personality Queen Vigilance is shown to be very paranoid, and often kills dragons long before they ever become a significant threat. However, she seems to be very trusting of seers, and it is even stated that it wouldn't be hard for a seer to manipulate her. She also is known to be very ambitious, and sometimes even greedy. She also may be hard to please, as Clearsight mentioned on her first day of school that she would evaluate all her potential seers and she would not be pleased. However, her seers do not seem to be great compared to Clearsight, so that sentiment is understandable. Vigilance often uses her power as queen to hold threats over seers, forcing them to tell her possible death scenes. It is stated that she has a public prison, were she puts prisoners on display. She seems to care about her job as queen, as seen when she tells her dragonet to let her rule for a certain amount of years. Quotes "What does this slippery IceWing want now?" - A thought about Prince Arctic. "Not you." "This is?" - To Darkstalker about Clearsight. "How straightforward." "Share your mumbo jumbo." "And all my death scenes, which comes the soonest?" '' ''"Very poetic." "You work for me now." - To Clearsight Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold vigilance.png|Queen Vigilance by fandomstuckportal on Tumblr NightWing by VoidLegend.png|By VoidLegend IMG 4452 e1137593d6.JPG|Map in which her name and palace are found NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing By Your Throne by SoIm.png|Queen Vigilance by SoIm File-IMG 1273.png|Queen Vigilance by me, Saburra-the-SandWing VigilancePalaceClose.png|Vigilance's Palace 5A5D04D0-41BC-4114-A682-BAE469E80C74.png|Queen Vigilance by Riftlight 669869.png|Vigilance by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Queen-Vigilance-712912132 5F2B0AF4-3D17-4812-B5A1-3B00658AA468.jpeg|Queen vigilance by me sddefault_kindlephoto-96391288.jpg|Queen Vigilance Queen Vigilance.png|Queen Vigilance Reference by Drachen Hybride fr:Vigilance Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Mentioned in Runaway Category:Mentioned in DoD Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Queens Category:Deceased